


The Only Control He Knows

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, M/M, Pining Merlin, Praise Kink, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The trick to keeping Arthur, Merlin learned early on, is to keep him happy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Control He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornalot 2016 Challenge 1: Authority.
> 
> Fills the 'power dynamics' square on my card for Trope Bingo Round 7.

The trick to keeping Arthur, Merlin learned early on, is to keep him happy.

And the trick to keeping Arthur happy is to have a system. Not a system like Arthur has; Merlin's never figured out how Arthur's color-coded, hyper-organized, post-it noted and page-flagged Filofax actually works, or how Arthur quickly and efficiently reproduces the paper organizer onto Merlin's electronic one. 

Arthur's a good PA. He's an excellent one, in fact, and the best system to keep him thus is to remind him every once in a while how very good he is. Remind him, praise him a bit, keep him happy. Something like that, Merlin thinks, and takes in a deep breath before he approaches Arthur's desk. 

"You did a nice job with the Montaigne conference," Merlin says, and leans against the desk. His fingers tingle a little, and his heart gives a jump to see Arthur's pause on the keys for a second.

Arthur's typing up something, hands on the keyboard, eyes cast away from both Merlin and the computer screen. He nods, murmurs a thanks, and continues working. 

Because it's the past the official end of the work day, and because it's just two of them on the floor, Merlin lets himself lean closer and touch Arthur on the shoulder. "Not just 'nice.' Really quite excellent."

Arthur pauses. He's a good touch typist, but not good enough that he can continue with Merlin's hand on him, thumb gently rubbing his shoulder. "Oh. Thank you. I think everything turned out alright." He shrugs, but the pink flush of pride is creeping up his neck. 

Well. Pride and something else, Merlin knows, and he smiles to see it. Leaning closer to Arthur, he gently removes Arthur's glasses and brushes his fringe aside with the tip of one finger. The gesture approaches a tenderness that might be out of place here, but Merlin cannot help himself.

"You did such a good job, Arthur. Everything ran so smoothly." Merlin strokes his finger down the side of Arthur's face to touch his mouth, gently enough to tickle, and smiles again to feel Arthur's breath catch. "I don't think anyone could've set it up as well as you."

When Merlin's hands settle at Arthur's collar to unknot his tie and unbutton his shirt, the tell-tale warmth of arousal already colors his chest. Merlin cannot help but be pleased; Arthur's so responsive, so grateful, so needy. 

"I'm so proud of you." 

Arthur makes a low, throaty sound and leans up close to Merlin, as close as he can, and kisses Merlin once, uncertain, then again, deep and curious. When Merlin nods with approval, he pulls Merlin closer into the kiss and into his lap. 

He's already hard, and when Merlin presses a hand to his cock, and gives another nod of approval, he arches into the touch with a sound that is more than need, more than gratitude. Arthur buries his face in Merlin's shoulder and shudders, kisses Merlin on the neck, and looks up at him when Merlin nudges him. 

He's so beautiful, face flushed and hair already mussed, his blue eyes bright with yearning and his mouth soft and damp. Merlin kisses his parted lips, and knows in that moment, that he will always, always give Arthur what he needs. 

So, it's not so much of a system, but a series of moments strung together, Arthur's breath against Merlin's mouth, his harshly whispered need; Merlin's, too, the need he keeps close inside, that he cannot lose Arthur, he cannot bear to lose Arthur, he cannot imagine a life where he does not have Arthur close to him. 

He tells Arthur's he proud of him again, because he knows what the words mean to Arthur, because he has not yet found the other words to express his own need. He brings Arthur off in that slow, urgent way that has Arthur pressing his face into Merlin's neck again, close, then closer, and then so close that Merlin can feel every breath and heartbeat.


End file.
